Locked In
by RapRockandBritishAccents
Summary: Oneshot by AvengedRomantic: What do you do when you’re locked in a room with the most annoying girl you’ve met? Natsume’s POV
1. Chapter 1

Thunder boomed overhead, making Sakura Mikan jump, her eyes widening as the power flickered and went out.

"Natsume, turn the power back on!" she screamed, running to the doors and pounding her fists on them. "I can't see anything in here! Now I'm never going to get my Howalons!"

It's not like it was _my_ fault the power went out. Did I cause the lightening to break this stupid electric door system? Whose idiotic idea was it to make a door run on a magnetic system? If anyone, Polka should have been whining to her best friend Hotaru for making the stupid thing.

"Shut up Polka," I told her, crossing my arms sternly.

"Pervert!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and I gave her a blank stare.

"I'm not a pervert. You're practically _flashing_ me, your skirt is so short!" I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her reaction.

She didn't disappoint me.

"You freakish pervert! Hotaru keeps her skirt this short and YOU never look up it!" her shrill voice caused me to wince.

"Only because Ruka spends his time looking up it. He doesn't even give me a chance," I grinned at her, knowing that she was going to die hearing this.

"What? Ruka-pyon is a PERVERT too? I knew you were a bad influence NATSUME HYUUGA! You've ruined MY innocence, and Hotaru's innocence, and now you've influenced RUKA to become a minion to your PERVERTEDNESS!" I flinched as I listened to her grating voice.

"Fine, you know what Polka, I'll tell you what I think! I think I died a long time ago and now I'm stuck with _you_ as my eternal punishment!" I sneered at her and turned away.

I heard a muffled sob and turned back around. "You're not crying are you?" I couldn't see her, it was so dark in here. I lit a flame and stared at her. All I heard was another sniff and I sighed. Tears were useful if when it was used on a guy who liked a girl.

"Polka," I began then stopped shaking my head.

"What?" she growled, and I muffled a laugh. I was making a honest effort to be nice to her, but she was making it so hard. Her anger didn't frighten me in the least, all it served was to amuse me.

"Mikan, if I tell you a joke will you stop crying?" I asked her, dousing my flame so she couldn't see the wicked grin on my face.

"Maybe," she sniffed. "What's the joke?"

I had just opened my mouth to say something when a knock sounded on the door, making both of us jump.

"Natsume? Mikan?" Ruka called through the door and if I wasn't a guy, I would have hugged him. Until he choked and died.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mika wailed. "I'm corrupted! Natsume's in here with me!"

"The pervert and the idiot? Stuck together?" Hotaru's normally emotionless voice seemed to be slightly alarmed. "Stay away from him you idiot!"

"Mikan are you okay?" Ruka asked, obviously as concerned as Hotaru. "Has he… done anything to you?"

"Why don't you ask me, seeing as I've been here for quite a while, _Ruka,_" I warned him, although in truth I was amused.

The door shook as Hotaru hit it with her Baka Gun. "I'll be right back Mikan." She said comfortably, and even in the dark I could see Mikan relax. "I'm going to go get my new Baka Gun. It goes through solid objects now."

I laughed as Mikan scurried away from the door huddling in the corner.

I walked from my place in the center of the lobby to talk to Ruka. "Hey Ruka. Sorry about your date, I wish _you could have stayed_ there," I growled at him, and I knew he was probably embarrassed.

"Sorry Nat," the door gave a solid _thunk! _as he sat against it. I mirrored his movement, and sat facing the corner Mikan was sobbing in. "So how are your eardrums?"

"Hn,: I grumbled, ignoring his query. "She's still whining about her Howalons."

"You're the one who ate them, mate," Ruka pointed out.

"You're not helping," I told him.

"I wasn't trying too Natsume," I could hear him stand up. "Get away from the door, Hotaru's back with her Baka Cannon."

"Cannon?" my alarmed voice was drowned out by a huge boom as the cannon went off.

I leapt away from the door, barely dodging the infamous Baka Cannonball which slammed into the wall and exploded, showing Mikan with shards of Baka Bullets.

"The pervert's here!" someone shouted, and I heard the thrumming of many feet running away.

"Hello my dear Mikan! Oh yes, hello to you Natsume, please don't give me that glare of yours, I can feel it through the doors!" Narumi's voice reached me and I actually _was_ glaring at the door.

"Now, why don't you try burning the door down Natsume?" the perverted teacher asked, clearly thinking I was stupid.

"In case you haven't noticed, the door is metal. And when we got in here, the idiot spilled gasoline all over the place. I don't want to blow myself up tonight," I snapped, my tone clearly suggesting he was stupid.

"Well then! I'm off to bed, goodnight! The two of you have to wait until the power comes back on." And with those comforting words (hn. Not really) the perverted teacher left us in the dark room, with Mikan and I on one side of the door, and Ruka and Hotaru on the other.

The four of us sat in relative silence, (Mikan complained every few minutes about her hunger, and Ruka was obviously playing with his rabbit) until around 2 a.m.

Without warning, the power clicked on and the door unlocked. I caught Mikan seconds before she ran out the door.

"I never did finish telling you my joke," I told her and she glanced up at me with confusion in her eyes. "I've been calling you the wrong name all night. I'm sorry _My Little Ponies!_" I watched her squirm out of my arms and run straight into Hotaru's, laughing the whole time as she screamed at me for being a pervert.

"I love this job," I told Ruka, eating the package of Howalons Mikan had made me come out to get. "I even get to eat her Howalons without her noticing."

As Ruka and I trailed after the girls, I heard Mikan remark to Hotaru, "I never did get my Howalons." She grumbled.

"Look behind you idiot," Hotaru told her and she whirled around, shrieking as she saw the last of the Howalons disappear into my mouth.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSUME!" she screamed.

And I wasn't even joking around with Ruka. Times like these were the highlights of my life.

"Sorry My Little Ponies. Can I call you MLP for short?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! My HAIR! My hair!"

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"You deserved that Hyuuga Natsume. So did the idiot."

**Well, I hope you like this! I liked writing it! I finally got my ears pierced toward, and they've been hurting for a while. Now I'm gunna go munch on pizza! Adios my friends!**

**~AAR **


	2. AN

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, it's AAR. I will be moving my oneshots over to my other account, _AvengedRomantic_, as this old account is shared with a friend.

It will also have a wide variety of other stories on there, so take a peek. If you have any questions, PM me at either account and I'll be sure to talk. My beta work will resume, now that I have the scholarship I've been working on (squeal) and my work has improved. If you would like to see _revised_ versions of these stories (but not Tear's Don't Fall, I'm ditching that one completely) you can go there. These old, non revised stories will remain, unless FF(dot)net has a rule somewhere that it can't happen. They will change plently, with the base and all the humor and the cuteness there, but they will be slightly longer, as well as more pleasing to read.

Thank you for everything.

`AAR


End file.
